


Just Try

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/F, Paragon Commander Shepard, Rating May Change, War Hero (Mass Effect), mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before her body hit the ground her mind focused on blue. </p><p>Blue and warmth – of things that made her feel at home. Of soft gasps and heartfelt laughs – love. Love she would no longer have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Try

They never talked about this, not really. The subject is never broached or even mentioned. It never was when they went after Saren and later Sovereign.

It was laughable if she were to be honest. She wasn’t one for Religion – even though she didn’t discourage her crew from theirs. But, Shepard? No, religion just wasn’t for her.

But now she thought – rather fleetingly, that she should have been. Once the canon strikes the Normandy for the third time sending her flying into space, she wondered briefly on where she’d go.

Shepard knows she’s not going to make it. Her oxygen tank is busted – the air simply seeping out. She strained trying to stop the inevitable from happening. She’s _the_ Commander Shepard – she stopped Saren, saved the Council, had a hand at Sovereign’s defeat, and still managed to come out alive with minimal injuries.

That doesn’t seem like the case now though.

She was dying. She could feel it with each short – sharp – gasp. Her vision began to cloud as her body loomed closer to the planet’s atmosphere.

She was told, once, that the brain has seven minutes of activity just after the heart has stopped. Just enough time for someone to relive their life.

For Shepard her thoughts were briefly with Earth. The harsh life she had lived – growing up with no parents and only the comfort of a gang to keep her safe. No longer feeling safe enough making her enlist with the Navy at the ripe age of eighteen.

She recalled wanting out, wanting away, not feeling at home within the world she was born in. There was a small – barely there – feeling of longing. Shepard realized there’d always be.

She thought of her friends. What would happen now that the Normandy was gone? Would Garrus go back to C-Sec, would Tali – having the Geth data – go back to the Flotilla, who would keep Wrex out of trouble, would the Alliance finally recognize Ashley's talents, Who was going to roll their eyes at Joker’s jokes, and, lastly, Liara.

Shepard closed her eyes after another bout of explosions from the Normandy went off. Her body being tugged harshly by the planet’s gravity.

 _I’m sorry Liara_ , Shepard thought softly,  _I don't think I'll make it back to you._  

People often speculated on what it would feel like to die. Not that Shepard really paid attention. Maybe – if she had – she would know what to compare it to.

She didn’t feel any pain. Shepard’s body had long since grown numb after trying to take in the last vestige of air within her suit. But if Shepard had to guess or say what it was closest to, she’d say it felt like going sleep.

Her body was getting closer and closer to the ground, knowing she’d soon land. Shepard’s mind had started to haze. As if sleep wrapped its arms around her body – stealing away any coherent thought.

Just before her body hit the ground her mind focused on blue.

Blue and warmth – of things that made her feel at home. Of soft gasps and heartfelt laughs – love. Love she would no longer have.

Upon impact Shepard does not feel it. Her heart had long since stopped before entry, and her mind had begun to shut down.

Shepard entered the void, as all living creatures do. She’s embraced eternity for the very last time.

She took her very last comfort in blue.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently started over with Mass Effect 2, and I was struck with an idea. I wanted to write Jane's progression - from dying to going to face Harbinger. I guess this would be a prologue of sorts? I'm not sure. I will, however, disclose that this will be an on-going project. And for the most part I'll have notes at the beginning or end of each chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, I've rambled enough. Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll come back for more.
> 
> P.s because I'm never always satisfied with my work I'll periodically come back to edit a sentence or go over typos - just minor things. I won't change too much, but I'll make sure to make it easier - and more enjoyable - to read.


End file.
